Full Circle
by Harlequine
Summary: [SetoTea] Tea is ‘hired’ to help the arrogant and cold CEO of Kaibacorp, Seto Kaiba, glimpse the normal life of peers his age for seven days... Question is, are they both up to the challenge? Chp 5 Up! Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chances

Disclaimer: YuGiOh, King of Games, is copyright property of 4Kids Entertainment and creator Kazuki Takahashi respectively. All characters and related ideas are enshrined in this copyright and are not to be used without permission/or without proper disclaimer. The following story was written for entertainment purposes only, and is in no way an intended infringement on the above-stated copyrights.  
  
However, in these regards, unauthorized distribution of this story (ie. Taking this story without the author's permission to use on a website/mailing list/claiming it for your own) is prohibited. Author reserves the right to her work and would appreciate a bit of credit where credit is rightfully due.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Full Circle  
  
Fan Fiction Written for YuGiOh Online Publication: March 15th 2004 Genre: Adventure/Romance (?) Possible Pairing: Seto Kaiba / Tea Gardner Dedicated to: Fans of the Seto/Tea(Anzu) who are desperately searching for an amiable piece of fiction to read...simply because there aren't enough decent stories of this pairing around.  
  
Brief Summary: Tea is 'hired' to help the arrogant and cold CEO of Kaibacorp, Seto Kaiba, glimpse the normal life of peers of his age. 7 days, she promises; 7 days that can change his life...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Chances  
  
Swallow your pride / Tears I've cried  
  
Listen to the shattering glass/ as I break inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What a successful day!  
  
Tea Gardner closed her eyes, breathed in contently and let her shoulders droop. Getting here was always a challenge---motivation was not an easy thing to acquire. There was always something difficult about putting down the remote in exchange for her duffle bag and busing thirty minutes into downtown for her classes. The stairs leading up to the studio never looked any less tiresome, Miss Kasami's shrill voice never lost its unpleasant edge and there were times when Tea's aching body could not take anymore. She would be tired, her toes would bleed and somewhere, in the back of her mind, there'd be that lingering reminder that rest was only temporary---she would have to do this all over the next day.  
  
But the afterglow was always worth it (even if it lasted only for a little while.)  
  
Tea waved goodbye to Miss Kasami before exiting the dance school, bag slung over one shoulder and face scrubbed clean. Outside, the evening air was cool against her flustered cheeks and she arbitrarily decided that today was a good day to reward herself for such an exceptional effort. Her stomach growled in affirmation.  
  
She was heading towards Burger World, the dying sun peaking at her desperately between buildings and over rooftops. It was 7:14 when Tea last checked her watch while waiting at a street crossing. The rush-hour traffic had since settled and the mellow evening shooed most people indoors. It was peaceful.  
  
As she decided to take a short cut through Domino park, Tea tried not to think about her parents coming home later that night. Just this morning, they had found out about Tea's secret rendez-vous in pursuit of her dream to become a dancer. It wasn't a pretty scene at the breakfast table, that was for sure. Her father simmering silently behind his morning paper, the hand that held his coffee cup trembling with nerves while her mother gave her the typical what-are-you-going-to-do-with-your-life speech. It ended ugly when their teenage daughter, sick of their irrational conclusions and cliché arguments, stood up calmly, retrieved her book-bag and left the house...slamming the door behind her.  
  
They wouldn't understand. I knew they wouldn't. That's why I was doing this... in secret. No one ever needed to know. I'm paying for it...Why are they overreacting?  
  
Tea knew she should expect punishment when she got home; she deserved it for slamming the door. But that was all. She was not going to apologize for pursuing her dreams...  
  
She entered Domino Park, and walked along the promenade that overlooked the lake and beyond towards the west. Both sky and water were drenched in fire, encompassing everything in their heated glow. There were quite a few people taking a walk, enjoying the pretty evening and the calm breeze the breathed through the area.  
  
As she passed by the memorial gardens, Tea noticed a lone boy with messy black hair sitting at the ledge of one of the main fountains, tossing rocks at the frothing water. She had to do a double-take because the child looked strikingly familiar.  
  
"Mokuba?" Tea approached him, placing a tender hand on his right shoulder. The boy looked up at her momentarily, before listlessly winding his arm back to throw another pebble.  
  
"Hi Tea," he mumbled.  
  
Blessed with the innate ability to absorb emotions about her like a sponge, Tea sensed that the young Kaiba was exceptionally upset about something and sat down beside him. It wasn't just his tone of voice that gave it away—defeated, hopeless, quite obviously tired—his entire being radiated an aura that spoke of melancholy. Unlike his brother, Seto, Mokuba had no predisposition to hide or control his feelings.  
  
"Would you care to tell me what you're doing here alone in the park at this hour?" Tea asked him gently.  
  
Shrug. "Nobody cares."  
  
"I do." She frowned. "Mokuba, is something the matter?"  
  
"No."  
  
Pause.  
  
"A little... maybe.. Yes."  
  
She raised a knowing brow at him; he realized that he wouldn't fool her. "Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
The boy heaved a sigh. "It's Seto; I'm really worried about him. He's been really stressed out lately and I think it's doing a number on him. He doesn't smile anymore—"Tea could not contain a look of tight surprise at that comment---"we never spend any time together and all he wants to do is work. It's like he's a machine or something. I don't know what to do."  
  
"You're brother was always like that, though; isn't that true?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "No, that's where you're wrong. He used to be just like you. He used to be so full of life, and determination. He really looked out for people---cared even. I think he's forgotten all that."  
  
"You should remind him."  
  
"How?"  
  
Tea smiled. "Spend some time with him. Get him away from his work and show him he's missing out on the best years of his life."  
  
"Seto is not a normal kid, you know."  
  
"He must know how to have fun," she said, airily. "Everyone does."  
  
"He's forgotten all that," he mumbled sadly, looking back up at Tea with those pleading, gray eyes. "And I know that he won't have fun with me because he'll only be smiling to make me feel better. He does that." He closed his eyes. "He does a lot of things for me, even if it hurts him. This entire company... Kaibacorp. He kept it to sustain me...and it's sucking the life out of him."  
  
"That isn't true. Your brother is a hard worker. This is what he likely enjoys."  
  
"He's stressed now. He doesn't sleep... I know he's not liking it. He needs a vacation."  
  
Tea nodded at him in understanding. Although she and Kaiba were never really on good terms (considering the fact that he never turned down the opportunity to pitch a haughty jibe at her) she knew he was a hard worker. It was likely that most of his bitter exterior came from the oceans of expectations that crash against his work-beaten body everyday. He certainly was running a corporation...alone...at age sixteen... Tea had trouble just juggling dance classes, schoolwork and friends.  
  
"Say, Tea--- how about you show him?"  
  
She looked up at Mokuba in surprise. "Hmmm? Show him what?"  
  
"Show him what he's missing," his smiled broadened. To him, this seemed like a brilliant idea. "What it's like to be a normal teenager."  
  
Blink. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Mokuba. Me and your brother..." she paused, floundering about for the right words. "We don't get along; he doesn't like me very much."  
  
Her and Seto Kaiba spending time together. What a riot.  
  
"I think he would, if you guys gave each other a chance. At least you give him a chance, Tea." Pause. "Please?"  
  
Tea sighed, no even realizing what she was saying. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Take him out somewhere so he can relax a bit and have some fun."  
  
Kaiba? Fun?  
  
"Um...Sure, I guess I could do that," said Tea, even though she was everything but sure. She rubbed her arm nervously.  
  
"Really? Great! I can't wait... How about tomorrow morning?"  
  
"That sounds okay."  
  
Mokuba got up rather eagerly and shouldered his knapsack. She could see that he really was excited. "I'll let Seto know tonight. You can come by at around 11:00... Is that good?"  
  
"Sure." Tea felt her stomach swirl.  
  
"Alright, I'll---uh—he'll see you then! Thanks Tea!"  
  
She watched him dash across the park and saw his tiny form disappear beyond the gates. The sun had barely dived into the horizon and the street lamps flickered on.  
  
Why does this scene seem so familiar? Right. Because I'm always set up on dates with guys who have no social lives whatsoever.  
  
**  
  
End Chapter.  
  
A/N: Please review if you like it. Words of encouragement are, as always, appreciated ( 


	2. Tumbling Dice

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Full Circle   
  
Chapter Two: Tumbling Dice  
  
someone help us understand who ordered  
  
this disgusting arrangement of time and the end  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Seto Kaiba wasn't exactly a morning person---though coming from a guy who wore a scowl as if it were a fashion accessory, it would be easier to say that he wasn't an any-time-of-day kind of person.   
  
This week had been brutal. The phone hadn't stopped ringing, the fax machine was constantly out of ink and he was paying his secretaries overtime. Each day had started at 5:00 A.M and ended at 9:30 PM---by which time, Kaiba was so utterly exhausted, that he often just spent the night in his office. He didn't blame Mokuba for worrying about him. Just this morning, when Kaiba had finally got away from his computer screen and sauntered over to the washroom to splash cold water onto his face, he saw a phantom of himself in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes, pale skin, boneless posture---he looked like death on a stick. It was amazing that he kept going like this.  
  
IThis account is important. I'm not going to blow it. I've been through worse.../I  
  
Wiping his face and his hands in a fluffy white towel, Kaiba headed back into his office. Last night, Mokuba returned home from school quite excited. He had told Seto that he had a surprise for him planned this morning and that he should book him an appointment for 11:00 AM. Kaiba, though somewhat confused, complied. He supposed that his little brother had missed spending time with him.  
  
He entered the room and saw that Mokuba was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Seto checked his watch; he was a bit early.  
  
"Are you ready for your surprise, Seto?" His brother asked him eagerly.  
  
The young CEO walked over to his desk and sat down. That astringent voice of his appeared slightly hoarse. "I still have a few things to do, Mokuba."  
  
"But you promised."  
  
"I did, but I---"  
  
Puppy eyes. He could not stand it when Mokuba looked at him that way--- like he had been kicked to the curb, useless and inferior to Seto's business ventures. He was one of the few people on this planet that still had the capability of arousing guilt in this emotionless husk of a man.  
  
Kaiba sighed, and closed his laptop to give his younger sibling his utmost attention. "What is this surprise, Mokuba?"  
  
Outside the office window, had Kaiba not had his back turned, he would have seen Tea Gardner arrive at the gate. The pretty young brunette looked about the property rather nervously, looking back down at a yellow slip of paper to double-check the address. Affirmed. This was the infamous Kaiba mansion--though it was more carpeted lawns and fancy landscaping than any actual fancy fortification.  
  
With a defeated sigh, she pressed the buzzer and waited for the enormous gates to open for her.  
  
Upstairs, Mokuba beamed at the sight of her arrival through the window. "Right on time," he whispered, before speaking aloud. "She's here!"  
  
"'She'?" Kaiba sputtered incredulously. Seeing Mokuba run out of his office in excitement, he whipped around to see what his brother had been looking at outside. Whether he was high up in the second story or on the twelfth floor, there was no mistaking who it was that was making her way up the cobblestone path. A head of thick, chestnut colored hair, a pair of twinkling, ice-blue diamonds and a slender body outfitted in white khakis and a yellow tank-top. A bolt of anger creviced through him as he watched her disappear under the roof, reaching the front door. "Gardner."  
  
Downstairs, Mokuba nearly flew down the main staircase in a race to answer the door. He skittered past a servant carrying a load of laundry and bounded towards the entrance. He had opened the door before Tea even got a chance to knock. She looked down at him, somewhat surprised. He was panting, hair in wild disarray (more than usually, at least), leaning against the frame to catch his breath.  
  
"Hi Tea!"  
  
She blinked. "Hi...uh... Mokuba."   
  
He grinned at her impishly and stepped aside to invite her in. She obliged, unable to keep the butterflies in her stomach still.   
  
The entrance hall was massive and dome shaped, with a high ceiling and a sparkling, crystal chandelier. A white, winding Scarlet-O'Hara staircase took the center of the room, adorned with gold and royal blue carpeting. Come to think of it, the entire theme of this place seemed to be different shades of blue with white accents. Expensive-looking marble statues, glorifying, classical paintings, embroidered curtains and massive white columns lining the perimeter of the area. Tea felt as if she had stepped into a fairy-tale castle. However, at the moment, she was more preoccupied with the 'beast' that resided here.   
  
She looked around, realizing (with a hint of relief) that Kaiba had not come to greet her at the door.  
  
I Why am I not surprised? /I  
  
Mokuba noticed how anxious she looked and supplied her next guess in words. "Seto is still in his office. Follow me."  
  
Again, Tea nodded and complied to his invitation. The two of them walked up the stairs, Tea's head whipping around this way and that to drink in the riches of this place, meanwhile trying to keep her legs somewhat steady. She was going to spend the day with Seto Kaiba. It seemed like the reality had just sunk in. It made her legs feel wobbly and an unpleasant feeling bloomed in the back of her throat. It was not going to be a good day.   
  
I I can't believe I agreed to this! /I  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Mokuba lead Tea down another long hallway, before reaching a set of double doors at the end of the second corridor. They were closed. Seto must've gotten an important phone call. Tea meekly stood behind the young Kaiba brother as he knocked, wishing that she were somewhere else.   
  
Kaiba and she did not have much contact with one another beyond the biting insults that he often threw around listlessly like his wads of cash. Yugi and Seto were rivals, and that automatically made Tea a disgusting insect that he thought he had the disposition to step on every time the two of them had shared an encounter. Usually, she would ignore people who thought it was their eternal obligation to insult others, but for some reason, Kaiba made her unexplainably so much angrier when he did it. It seemed that every time they did meet, she was shouting at him for being who he was---a cold, irritable, bastard.  
  
Tea breathed in uncomfortably. Yet here she was, prepared to help him. Why was it that she cared so much anyway? It was only Seto Kaiba---the last human being on earth she would imagine herself feeling sorry for.  
  
However, looking down at the head of messy black hair and remembering the look in Kaiba's eyes when he almost lost his brother, softened her. Deep down, somewhere, Kaiba did care about people. He saved her once, after all. And while she tried to tell herself that was only because he was in debt to her friends for saving his sibling, somehow, Tea knew better.   
  
She was going to give him a chance, she decided. She was going to show him that he didn't have to be such a rotten person all the time-that he didn't have to treat life as if it were a battle; he could let loose and be a regular guy if he wanted to.  
  
The trick was, getting him to realize that...or let him give **her** a chance to even show him. She very much doubted Mokuba had even so much told his older brother his plans for him today.   
  
Mokuba opened the door just a bit to peak in before ushering her in first. She blundered into the room, half-embarrassed, half angry. Not a smooth entrance at all! She was just waiting to here him voice his displeasure at the sight of her. Just waiting.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto was sitting in his office chair, back turned to the two of them. She could vaguely see his expression reflected in the tinted window--the trademark, Kaiba scowl. She narrowed her eyes; forget trying to be rational...he was already starting to annoy her. All nervousness was suddenly drowned by the intense desire to strangle him.   
  
"Tea's here to help you, Seto," Mokuba said, before Tea could retort rudely. "She's your surprise. She'll take your mind off of work for a bit."  
  
Seto chuckled grimly. "What was it that Wheeler said once, Gardner? Oh yes..."   
  
"Can it, Kaiba," she interrupted before he could even finish that sentence, feeling the color rush to her cheeks. "I'm not a call-girl. Mokuba asked me here because he said you needed help."  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
Mokuba frowned. "Seto..."  
  
"Don't waste my time, little brother. There's nothing a cheerleader like her can do around here." He turned around in his chair and opened up his laptop again. "If I wanted another nuisance, I would've hired one."  
  
The nerve of this guy! "What's your problem, Kaiba?"   
  
"I'm looking at it." He told her lazily.  
  
"You think people are disposable; that you can do and say to them what you want and that it won't matter to them at all." Once she had started, it became a lot more easier to unload. He always seemed to have this affect on her; her face would turn crimson, her pupils would dilate and the volume of her voice would increase. "Your only concern is your stupid business--- you know there are more important things in life than money and power!"  
  
"Oh? Like 'friendship'?" He was mocking her now. "At least come up with something original and convincing, Gardner. You're selling, but I'm not buying."  
  
"Okay, how about I sell *this* deal to you, Kaiba." She marched up to his desk and shut the laptop--if Seto had not taken away his hands in time, she would have crushed his fingers. Tea was so angry right now, that she wasn't even certain what she was saying. "I'll *show* you. I'll show you things that you're missing out on being the way you are--- things that you're putting off because you're too busy being a full-time hotshot. Seven days, Kaiba. Give me seven days and an open mind and then you can judge the world whatever way you want to."  
  
"Tempting offer, Gardner, really---but I have a corporation to run. I can't exactly take seven days off and let you amuse me with this imbecilic plan of yours."  
  
"You don't exactly have a lack of employees, you know," arms akimbo, she looked him straight in the eye. "Board of directors, a committee... Hire someone."  
  
Seto scoffed. "As if I would trust any one of those idiots on my executive board to run this company."  
  
"You could trust me."  
  
Both Tea and Seto turned around to face Mokuba, who was still standing at the door, arms crossed and overseeing this entire argument. Seeing his brother's shocked expression, the younger Kaiba strolled up to the front of the desk idly. "You're always saying how I should put my skills to a test. I'm about the same age you were when you took over Kaibacorp---wouldn't you give me a chance to at least run it for a week?"  
  
"I---" Kaiba opened his mouth in disbelief, while Tea, seeing the events unfold, could not help a small, smug smile. For once, stupid Kaiba was at a loss for words.  
  
"You do trust me, don't you, big Brother?" Mokuba looked up at him expectantly.  
  
Seto was hesitant. This was a perfectly planned trap--if he said no, he would upset his brother. If he said yes---he looked over at the girl and shuddered. "Are you sure, Mokuba? It's a big responsibility."  
  
"I can take it," the younger boy's eyes twinkled. "Besides, you need a vacation."   
  
"Spending time with one of the mutt's friends isn't what I consider a holiday"----there was a beat. Seto looked at Tea with scrutiny before turning his nose upwards--- "a holiday in hell, maybe."   
  
A cruel smile.   
  
"You're no walk along the beach, either, Kaiba," Tea growled, temperature rising again.   
  
"If I'm so unbearable, why this ridiculous proposition?"  
  
"Because I'm sick of you being so cynical--- maybe if someone showed you...."  
  
"I don't need you to show me anything."  
  
"Apparently I do," her blue eyes narrowed. "Consider it a challenge, Kaiba. Seven days living a normal, teenage life. No company responsibilities, no cell phones, limos, fax machines and clients. Think you can take it?"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "It'll be a breeze."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 2 .   
  
A/N: I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of responses I've already received for this story...and it hadn't even started just yet. Thank you all who've reviewed...and even those who bothered not to, but still read and enjoyed. I hope none of you are disappointed that these chapters are a bit short---but it helps me update a lot more frequently. Make sure to check back every two or three days (though sometimes, I might surprise you :P )   
  
Rayne B - Thanks very much for the compliment. Yeah, Anzu *is* cool. Though, personally, I think character-bashing of any kind is pointless and stupid--what's more amusing is that people who do bash characters often are incapable of writing a good, wholesome story. Pathetic indeed. ;)  
  
Miryoku - You'll certainly find out soon enough! Your comment was appreciated. :P  
  
Mamono - Seto/Tea fandom *is* certainly growing, though I seem to be having trouble finding stories that are actually spell checked and depict this couple tastefully and in-character. Kaiba is not a romantic soul--- he's a cold, shrewd bastard. I clicked onto your author link and I see that you have a few stories written about this pairing---you'll certainly be hearing from me! ;) Thanks for reading! :D  
  
AkaVertigo - Arrr... No worries, lass! I solemnly promise that I shall not butcher the characters of Tea and Seto (or any of the others) and reduce them to the fruitcakes you meet in Danielle Steel novels. One of the reasons I love Seto Kaiba's character so much is *because* he's such an astringent bastard---it makes this pairing a lot more interesting to play around with. Arigato. ^_^  
  
Malik Fan 03 - If you've already read this chapter, your burning questions have already been answered! Dua Netjer en ek (That's Egyptian for Thank-you! :) ) 


	3. Let the Games Begin

FULL CIRCLE  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Let the Games Begin   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Only fools can play this game...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What had she gotten herself into?  
  
Tea chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she waited outside of Seto's office while he and Mokuba made the necessary arrangements for the following week. She had given up on the hope of having the love-seat she was sitting on swallow her whole, and instead wondered what made her snap like that. Seven days? She hadn't even heard herself giving him such a proposition when she said it---the fact that she'd have to spend time with Seto Kaiba, of all people, hadn't registered in her mind until *now.*   
  
She was being completely irrational. Tea had no idea exactly *what* she was going to teach him and how.   
  
Teach him? Teach him what? What the hell was she rambling about? There was nothing she could teach Seto Kaiba. She wasn't even certain why she even agreed to this pointless visit. He was none of her concern--- if he wanted to take a vacation, fine, he'd take one. It seemed silly that she had to actually convince him to do so.   
  
'But I can't back out of this now,' Tea thought, feeling her stomach sink. 'It would seem really stupid if I did. God, sometimes I just don't think about what I'm saying...'  
  
The door of his office opened and a disgruntled-looking Seto appeared. He was still dressed in his business shirt and blue trench coat, buttoned up and stuffy. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You actually hope to go on through with this?"  
  
Tea blinked momentarily---when he looked at her with that ironic glint in his eyes, something had split inside of her that propelled her determination. Instantly, all those hesitant thoughts vanished from her brain as she stood up to meet him, impatience written all over her face. Even though he continued to tower over her with his imposing height, Tea forced herself to straighten her posture and look him in the eye.   
  
She wasn't going to let him intimidate her. "You're not backing out on me, are you?"   
  
Challenge gleamed in her sapphire eyes.  
  
"This is pointless and stupid---I think that even ~you~ realize this." His lips curled into a scowl. "But fine, if you want to waste both my time and yours, we'll do this."  
  
Tea nodded in affirmation. "Good. Maybe you'll learn something."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
That mocking smirk. Tea scrunched up her nose in disgust. He was not going to get to her with that attitude of his. Not. Not. Not.   
  
Yet, there was no denying that she had no idea where to go from here. An uneasy feeling prickled up and down her spine as she floundered about for an idea. She was never good at taking the lead, and even more horrible atimprovising---not to mention the fact that she did not work very well under pressure. Kaiba's smoldering, blue eyes were suffocating her.  
  
There was only so many seconds she could let tick by without having him think that she had lost her nerve.   
  
"First things first," she started out, thankful that her voice at least sounded steady and confident, despite the fact that she still didn't know where this was going. She would need to think, fast. There was a pause as she looked Kaiba over, before breaking into a grin as she noted the offending business attire. She just found her stall for time. "You're going to have to loosen up..."  
  
"Loosen ... What do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Turn around, Kaiba." Tea ordered, seeing that he was indisposed at her approaching him from behind.   
  
"What? Why?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Just do it."  
  
Reluctantly, he complied. Tea grabbed a hold of his jacket-collar and yanked it backwards, sliding the material off his body and folding it over her forearm. He whirled around to protest, but she automatically went for his shirt, moving to undo a few buttons at his neck. Kaiba seemed momentarily taken by surprise, but snatched her arm before she could even hope to reach the second button.   
  
"I suppose you don't want me take back my comment when I said you were a harlot," he growled, though Tea could not help but detect a sense of alarm in his deep voice. Had she just made him nervous?  
  
"Conceited, aren't we? Relax, jerk. I'm not putting any moves on you." Tea looked up at him, somewhat amused. "If we're going downtown to have some fun, you can't look like you've just come out of a board meeting."  
  
"I dress however I want to dress." He snapped, throwing her arm away. Tea narrowed her eyes at his vulgar retaliation.   
  
"Remember you no longer run a corporation---you can stop trying to impress people."  
  
"I could care less what anyone else thinks," Kaiba snarled. "Especially what you have to say, Gardner. I don't need a stylist."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll back off. Though you agreed we were going to follow my lead."  
  
"I never agreed to anything like that."  
  
Tea frowned at him. "I said 'give me seven days.' I would imagine that implied that I'd be the one doing all the planning."  
  
"Fine," he growled. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Fine," she crossed her arms, clearly vexed by his actions. It was becoming quite evident how foolish this plan was--- Her, Tea Gardner, getting along with Seto Kaiba? Hah!   
  
This was going to be a long week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Again, thanks to all my reviewers! :D I decided to surprise you guys again with another update---unfortunately, this a short chapter because I wanted to implement this scene somewhere. The next installment will be a bit longer because it'll be a part of Day 1 of 'Teaching Seto Kaiba.'  
  
Hmm... maybe that would've been a better title---or not.   
  
~*~Mamono*~*~ - Well dear, I'm afraid I'm a little ahead of you. I joined the listing a few nights ago plus I've had the opportunity to browse around and read a few of the fanfics listed there. It still doesn't mean I'm not looking for more ;)   
  
Thank you again for your comments; I'm honored that you'd put me on your favorites list. It certainly *is* fun watching Tea and Kaiba argue...you'll certainly be seeing a lot of this kind of bickering in the chapters to come....which leaves me at a dilemma; I have yet to decide whether I want this story to branch off romantically or whether I want to keep dangling a bit of this love/hate relationship... The chase, after all, is a lot more interesting then the catch.  
  
*~*~Mezu*~*~- Why thank you! ^_^  
  
*~*~Santurion*~*~*~ - Let's just say Seto wasn't expecting that one. ;) Thanks for reading! 


	4. Ready, Set, Fall!

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FULL CIRCLE  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Ready, Set, Fall!   
  
And maybe it's just you... and all the things you say.   
  
I don't believe for a second that they're true.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea wasn't certain where exactly they were going.   
  
She had declined his offer of a limo ride and suggested the walk into town simply because she was hoping that inspiration would smack her over the head and come up with an idea of what to do.   
  
However, they were now nearing down-town Domino and so far, all that Tea could think about was how tremendously silent Kaiba was---and how uncomfortable he was making her.  
  
Occasionally, she would glance up at his profile, take in the angular cheek-bones, sharp eyes and closed mouth, and wondered what on earth he could be thinking about at this moment. Fun? She was going to show him fun? Who the heck was she kidding? They couldn't even carry on a normal conversation, let alone spend an entire week together.  
  
'Just gotta get through this day,' Tea consoled herself, looking down at the pavement as she walked. 'Who cares what he thinks, anyway? We're going to do what I want us to do and if he doesn't like it... well, too bad. '  
  
But what did she want to do? Silences made her uneasy. Whenever she was out with Yugi and the gang, everyone was all too eager to voice their opinions about where the group was going to spend their time together. And she knew that they were enjoying themselves---that they weren't just tagging along because they were talked into it; they really wanted her company.  
  
Kaiba, on the other hand, was hard to read. Although Tea would guess there were probably a hundred insults directed towards her, flying around in his mind, pre-packaged and waiting for the right moment to let loose, beyond all that, she didn't know.   
  
Privately, she wondered whether or not convincing him had been almost too easy. She looked up at the side of his face again--- he almost frightened her as much as he made her angry.  
  
"How about we stop somewhere to eat first," she suggested after a while. The two of them had reached Main Street and were waiting at an intersection for the light to change.   
  
"You have absolutely no idea where we're going, do you?"   
  
"Well excuse me," he just *had* to open his mouth again, didn't he? "This whole thing was just kind of a spur of the moment---it's not like I actually had anything *planned.* "  
  
The light changed and the two of them crossed the street. Kaiba wore his mocking smirk.   
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
Tea whipped her head around. "And what exactly are you implying by that?"  
  
"If you have a crush on me, Gardner, that's really sweet, but I'm not interested."  
  
Her jaw dropped and she halted abruptly (which was still in the middle of the cross walk.) Seto had reached the curb and turned around to look at her, a wicked smile playing on the corners of his lips. Tea could've not glowed a brighter red---or looked any more angrier.   
  
"You conceited idiot!" She shouted at him, hands curling into fists. "You think that there's a selfish motive behind everyone and everything. You've really got some kind of a mental problem, Kaiba. As if I could even remotely stand anyone like you!"  
  
His face twisted into a snide expression as he crossed his arms. "Get off the street, Gardner, you're embarrassing yourself."  
  
Tea looked around---sure enough, there were people passing by who were giving her rather strange looks. That, and the lights were about to change.   
  
Fuming, she marched up next to Kaiba, who already started walking. He could not help but note, with a snaky curl of a lip, that the next time she spoke, her voice was considerably lower. "I don't have a crush on you," she whispered, throwing him a seething glare. "Mokuba told me that you never go out anywhere and that you're always cooped up in that office. I actually felt sorry for you."  
  
"I don't need your pity."   
  
"Honestly, Kaiba, can't you just let someone be nice to you without you thinking that there's a secret reason for it?"  
  
"I haven't given it much thought."  
  
Tea sighed, absolutely frustrated. They were passing by a few shop windows, most of them friendly-looking fashion boutiques and gaudy jewelry stores. She had stolen a glance here and there at some of the items on display--- anything to try and get her mind off of stupid Kaiba.  
  
There were quite a few people out on the street, which was understandable for a warm, summer day. The sun was bouncing off the shiny surfaces of cars as traffic in Domino had settled into a not-so-quiet hum.   
  
The two of them continued to walk in silence. Still simmering from his cocky comment, Tea tried to focus on finding them a place where she could take Kaiba and make him feel as equally uncomfortable as he made her feel. The trouble was, there weren't many ideas coming to her.  
  
'I'll just have to take the opportunity when it arises,' Tea thought. 'It's not over, Kaiba.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Right. Right.... Uh-huh... Well, be sure to put that on my tab. Uh-huh...Thanks. Bye!"  
  
The phone was put down with a 'click' and Mokuba Kaiba sat back in his brother's---no wait, *his*---office chair with a satisfied grin. Pepperoni Pizza... he hadn't had one of those in a while.  
  
He put his arms over his head and sighed contently.   
  
Yup, this was going to be an awesome week.  
  
It was time to get back to work.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How about we go in here?"  
  
"Why would I want to go into a mall?"  
  
Sure enough, their meanderings brought them to this place---the Domino Shopping Centre, a last-resource, but nevertheless, a popular, teenage hangout. Its glass entrance loomed threateningly over the two of them, catching the glare of the sun and reflecting back at Kaiba almost devilishly.   
  
Tea glared at him. "I don't hear you having any bright ideas. Anyways, I was thinking we could rent a pair of roller blades and go skate in the park."  
  
"Rollerblade?" Kaiba raised a brow. He seemed somewhat uncertain---and Tea, deviously making a note of this, nodded.  
  
"Sure. You can skate, can't you?"  
  
"I thought this was supposed to be fun, Gardner."  
  
"Skating *is* fun," she insisted, grabbing a hold of his wrist. "C'mon."  
  
Reluctant, Seto Kaiba followed her inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half-an hour later, skate-laces tied and protective gear strapped on and secured, a rather wobbly Seto Kaiba started down a small, paved path that led through Domino Park. Beside him, Tea skated gracefully.   
  
"I thought you said you could skate," she chided, giving him a rather mischievous wink. Seto glared at her, but said nothing. His reaction was all the revenge Tea needed for that crack earlier today.  
  
It was certainly funny seeing the usually cool, collected CEO look so awkward on wheels. However, she had to admit, he was catching on pretty quickly. He seemed to be studying her movements and attempting to copy them (although, somewhat clumsily, at first.) He at least had the basic idea of how to stop. Tea recalled trying to take Joey rollerblading a few weeks ago--- apparently, he was some sort of tree-magnet; he couldn't keep himself from flipping over the bushes.  
  
She glided a few meters ahead of Kaiba, switching around to skate backwards, arms outstretched elegantly to keep her balance. The wind was softly whisping through her short, brown hair, as it seemingly guided her movements as if it were leading her into a dance.   
  
Grudgingly, Seto couldn't help but admire her. This whole skating thing appeared second-nature to her--- and he never could swallow the fact that someone was better at him at something. Still, he had to admire her spirit for today. Although she appeared almost angelic and innocent, he knew she had wild spark in her. He reprimanded himself for it, but he actually enjoyed batting words with her. He never really argued with a girl before...at least not with one that had the nerve to stand up to him. It was interesting.  
  
However, Kaiba tried to put it out of his mind. He was not enjoying himself--- he tried to remember the fact that he had tied his skates too tightly and that he hated the feeling of going over crevices in the sidewalk. He also tried to remind himself that he was here with Tea and that someone else, other than himself, was running his company while he was wasting time here.  
  
As long as he made himself angry, as long as he put this entire situation into rational perspective, he would save face.  
  
He was not going to let Gardner show him up.  
  
Unfortunately, fate missed the memo. Just as Kaiba was trying to focus his frustration and look as haughty as possible, he had missed a crack in the path and lost his balance. He was pummeled face first to the ground, catching himself on his palms before he could scrape his nose against the pavement.   
  
Tea turned around at the slight 'oof', eyes wide in surprise at the sight of Seto Kaiba struggling to clabber back onto his feet. Her first instinct was to laugh---laugh hard--- and deflate his enormous ego. It would be her pay-back...  
  
Instead, however, she found herself skating over to, a hint of concerning bleeding over into her voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
He grunted, but said nothing. The only thing that seemed bruised at the moment was his pride. She offered her hand to help him up.  
  
"I'm fine," he growled. "I don't need your help."  
  
Kaiba stood up shakily and dusted himself off, only to flip back over onto the grass. This time, Tea couldn't suppress her giggle. 'Serves him right, 'she mused with a wry grin.  
  
"You sure now?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
She skated onto the lawn and walked up behind him, scooping her hands under his arms as she attempted to life him. Seto mumbled something to himself, but did not protest when she helped him against his wishes.   
  
"Steady," Tea said, gently holding her hand against his back as she guided him back onto the pavement. "You'll get the hang of it; no sense to rush into things."  
  
"I'll be fine." He looked at her, and then dropped his gaze pointedly at her hands, which were still touching his shoulder. She promptly removed them.  
  
"You're still doing pretty good for a first try."  
  
He didn't say anything and skated ahead of her. Had she been watching closely, she would've noticed the faintest hint of crimson splashed over his cheeks--- Seto Kaiba, the great and powerful CEO of Kaibacorp, had made a fool of himself.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
A/N: That was a cute chapter to write...and there is a second part to this, plus more to come; however, enjoy ones like this while you can. You'll see a rather ugly twist to this story soon--- I can't wait ;)   
  
Wow! I didn't think I was going to get such a reaction out of you guys. Thank you so very much for all your kind words and reviews.   
  
To my Awesome Reviewers:  
  
Chikorita-Trainer1 - Sounds like you wouldn't read this if it wasn't Seto/Tea. ;) That bad of a fan, huh? Thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
Mamono - Yeah, I do update quickly, simply because I try to pace my writing and try to write a bit everyday. I can't promise it's always going to be like this when we get into later chapters (when things might get a little more lengthy.) Regardless, thanks very much for you input. I think I've decided on an ending. You were a great help ;)  
  
Azurite - Stupid html. *Sigh* I'll fix it when I get around to editing these bad boys. Oooh and thanks again for the very warm welcome... and the length commentary too! Big fan of long inputs. I'm glad you think I'm doing an okay job with juggling the characters. Kaiba is a hard bastard to keep in character...but oh so much fun because he usually gets the bad ass comebacks.  
  
Yeah and you read my mind about Mokuba---I don't think people give him enough credit. After all, he is the brother of a smart kid!  
  
Thanks babe! :D   
  
Hikari Katsuya - Oh wow, thank you! You're a sweet heart! ^_^ I'm updating as fast as I can, as you can see.   
  
Iremray - That's exactly what bothers me about most Yugioh fics (or just fan fiction in general). The characters are never themselves. I try to keep them amiably true to themselves... but it can be tricky sometimes. Thank you for your comments.  
  
Lynderia - Thanks very much! :D   
  
KeikoGurl - Blowtorch? Pretty! I'll try updating as soon as I can, so no need to use that. *grin*  
  
HieilovesBotan - Will do. Thanks :P  
  
kagome87 - lol. I like seeing them argue too---that's why they are ;) Arigato.  
  
Sechskies - *grins* I hope I can help you see the light, then ;) Thank you very much for reading and taking time to comment!   
  
Candance - You think so? Why, thank you! :D  
  
Mokuba's Official Glomper - First, I gotta commend you on that cute nickname of yours! Second of all, I must thank you for loyally reviewing each chapter; your comments mean a lot. Merci Beacoup!  
  
Kari Wheeler - Sure thing, dear. If you're reading this, you've probably got your wish... Chapter 5 is on its way, I promise!  
  
I hope I didn't miss any of my reviewers--- If I have, I apologize humbly. It's hard keeping track of who reviewed what chapter at what time. *hugs and chocolate bunnies.* 


	5. Glimpses

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FULL CIRCLE  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - Glimpses   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea tried not to appear smug after that 'skating incident' but Kaiba knew better. She was considerably a lot more comfortable around him, it seemed. While she never really used to look him dead in the eye ( at least when they weren't arguing), she was also more inclined to smiling at him in that sickening, Miss-Sunshine way of hers.  
  
Seto supposed now that he had proven he was a human being by klutzing out just like everyone else, she supposed that it was okay if she talked to him as if he were one of her pathetic friends.  
  
And my, did she like to talk. Kaiba made it a point to ignore most of the senseless babble.   
  
After they had returned their rentals, she suggested---or rather, insisted-- on dinner. And, just like she had picked out their activity for the day, she also picked their eatery.  
  
Cool Cat Charlie's Swingin' Diner.  
  
Of all the places--- a Fifties themed restaurant. Not only were the people who worked here incredibly cheesy-they insisted on referring to each other as 'swingers' and 'ragtag, cool cats'--- but the entire place was done up to make him feel as if he had stepped back in time. The employees (and even some of the guests) were dressed in old-school fashions, pearls, gangster hats and flapper skirts. There was a parquet floor in the middle of the restaurant reserved for dancing and a rusty looking juke-box in the corner. Some people, lacking their dignity, had taken to the dance floor.  
  
And with the dancing, there came the rag-time saxophone jazz.  
  
Kaiba tried desperately to maintain his cool.   
  
"You don't look very amused," Tea observed after the waitress had brought them their food. She had ordered a rather greasy-looking burger, fries and a somewhat wilted Caesar salad (which, at the moment, she was inspecting with her fork) while Seto had just settled for some Salmon steak with brown rice. The two of them had taken a window seat at the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Why should I be?"   
  
"I don't know; it's a new place," she stabbed at her food. "I thought you might like trying new things--- I always do."  
  
"Hmm."   
  
"So, I'm guessing you didn't like roller blading, huh?"  
  
He shot her a look, the sarcasm clearly evident. "Now, whatever would give you that idea?"  
  
"I'm sorry. You should've told me you didn't know how to skate---it would have spared us the trouble."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Tea forced herself to bite back a laugh; she knew Kaiba would never admit to her (or anyone else) that he was incapable of something. As far as he and the rest of the world were concerned, there was nothing that the young CEO couldn't do.   
  
She reached for her bottle of coke, and hid her smile discreetly behind her hand as she brought the straw close to her lips.   
  
'Except rollerblade.'  
  
Kaiba watched her suspiciously for a moment, left-eye creasing at the corners in disgust, as if he had sensed her mild amusement at his cost. Gaining nothing from his attempted intimidation, other than an innocent quirk of a brow, he shifted his concentration back to his plate.   
  
Tea noted, with some chagrin and a mouthful of cola on her part, that he even ate like he belonged at some kind of formal tea-party. Elbows locked at his sides, fork and knife held correctly with index fingers pointed down, and a posture that defined 'stiff as a board.' Unlike Joey and the other boys that usually kept Tea company, he chewed with his mouth closed and was acquainted with napkins.   
  
It made Tea re-think her own table-manners, noticing somewhat sheepishly that she was using her fork with her right hand instead of her left and that her forearm was resting impolitely on the table. She quickly corrected herself, wondering a second later why it mattered all that much in the first place.   
  
'It's only Kaiba.'  
  
They ate in silence, listening to the soft jazz and the chinking of plates and silverware in the background. Tea, usually a fast eater, actually took time to chew her food---having Kaiba sitting there made her a lot more conscious of her actions, whether she admitted it or not.  
  
Shortly afterwards, they were about to order dessert when Tea had spotted Joey, Duke and Tristan through the window, making their way down the street, followed by a rather exhausted-looking Yugi jogging on behind them. Seto had noticed them too and before Tea could stand up in her seat and wave at them through the glass, he grabbed a hold of her wrist.   
  
Tea shivered. He had very cold, strong hands.  
  
"Sit down," he hissed.   
  
She blinked at him in surprise, but complied. "Why? I can't say hi to my friends, now?"  
  
"It's enough spending time with you--- I'm not too keen on having the rest of the dork-club join us."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice," she wretched her hand away from him. "Think I'm cramping your style or something?"  
  
"I can only handle one geek at a time."  
  
Tea glared at him and opened her mouth to retort, but instead came up with an exasperated sigh. "You're impossible," she reached for her coke again. "Can't we just spend five minutes together without arguing?"  
  
"Trouble in dating paradise?" The waitress had arrived with their order and the bill. "One chocolate sundae for the lady"---she placed the mountain of chocolate icecream, drizzled with white-chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge, in front of Tea---" and a Tira-mi-sue for the gentleman"--- the creamy-looking dessert was plonked down right in front of Kaiba. ---"these might lighten the mood up a bit. If not, there's always the dance floor..." she winked good naturedly.  
  
"We're not dating," Tea mumbled. She was eyeing Kaiba's expression--- which stony as ever.   
  
"Oh?" the waitress blinked. "Could've fooled me. Well, you two cats just enjoy your desserts, though the invite on the dance floor is still open if you change your minds."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks," Kaiba sniffed, signing the bill and handing it back to the waitress. "We'll be leaving after this." He eyed Tea reproachfully, daring her to protest. He knew she had this silly affinity for dancing---the last thing he needed was her to get another one of her bright ideas.   
  
She said nothing. The waitress thanked them and left.  
  
It wasn't until they had finished dessert that Tea realized Kaiba had paid her bill too.   
  
"You didn't have to," she ventured. "I could've handled it."  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "Routine." A pause as he eyed her reaction. "Don't think anything of it."  
  
"I'm not," she said, though clearly from the smile on her face, she was. They got up to leave the diner and Kaiba hoped that she wouldn't touch the subject again, but the minute that they went outside (and he made the mistake of holding the door for her) she looked at him with that triumphant gleam in her eyes. "See? You can be a nice guy when you want to be."  
  
"I try not to make it a habit."  
  
"Why?"   
  
They reached a crosswalk again, though this time they didn't have to wait for the lights. Kaiba made a point of speeding up a little---she almost had to jog to keep up with him.   
  
"You still didn't answer me," Tea insisted, puffing along behind him. When he wouldn't slow down, she ran a little ways ahead of him and blocked his way. "Why?"  
  
He stopped walking and looked down at her. Kaiba really *was* tall. She had to tilt her chin upwards to look him evenly in the eyes. "Why what?"  
  
"Why don't you make it a habit of being a nice guy?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Again with the open-ended questions. Tea rolled her eyes.   
  
"Because," she said, not letting him pass as he attempted to go through her, not once breaking her eye contact with him. "Maybe you'd make a better impression."  
  
Kaiba snorted. "I told you, I'm not here to impress people, Gardner."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
That question had taken him aback. For a moment, he considered giving her his snarky 'bubble-gum' line, but he knew that she wasn't going to buy it. She actually seemed quite serious.   
  
He decided he'd humor her for a while.   
  
"You said it yourself--- my only interests are money and power."   
  
They had started walking again, though Seto refused to slow his pace. Tea was eyeing him rather wearily.   
  
"That's honestly it?" She looked somewhat surprised.   
  
"What else is there, Dr. Phyllis?"  
  
She ignored the sarcasm. "There is more to life than just having a twisted work ethic. Have you ever once sat back to enjoy all that money you have? Or once shared it with someone?"  
  
"Never."   
  
"Then I fail to see the point," Tea threw up her hands in exasperation. "Why do it? What's the purpose?"  
  
"Power."  
  
"Why?"   
  
This time it was Seto's turn to look at her like she was crazy. Power---why? Was she on crack? "Because it's the only thing that will get you through life. Survival."  
  
"Life isn't just survival," Tea shook her head. "It's about living too. You never really got a chance to live, did you?"  
  
Tea vaguely remembered hearing the story of Kaiba's past, though one particular image stuck out in her mind---the vision of a little boy sitting in front of a towering pile of books, rubbing his eyes tiredly, forced to work endless hours with his step-father's monstrous shadow looming threateningly over his shoulder.   
  
Kaiba had been through a lot. She could not even begin to imagine what kind of 'training' Seto had been exposed to at such a young age. Tea figured, from what she had seen, that he hadn't even had any kind of childhood.  
  
The thought saddened her.   
  
Kaiba sucked in his breath. "Define living. If it involves breathing, I'm doing it right now----It's what I've been doing all my life."  
  
She looked up at him again, though this time, Kaiba noticed a slight change in her mannerism. There was a hint of hurt in her tone. "How can you be so damn cynical?"  
  
He shrugged. "Practice."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that there are other types of power in this world?"   
  
Kaiba looked at her blankly.  
  
"You have it all, Kaiba," she began evenly, though she was sure she was trembling---in anger? Nerves? "There are people out there that have nothing. You have the power to grant them happiness... a positive kind of power."  
  
"I fail to see your point."  
  
"Just forget it," Tea bristled. Why on earth did she think, even for just a moment, that Kaiba was anything but a cold-hearted jerk?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter 5   
  
A/N: Kaiba is such a sardonic S.O.B isn't he? **rubs hands together craftily* He's loads of fun to write---I always seem to have an affinity for the mouthy ones. ^_^ Mind you, he's not all that bad, as Tea somewhat discovered today. Anyway, I hope you guys got my tentative attempt at dry humor. The reason you're seeing less narrative and more dialogue is because I'm trying to practice that a bit, hence the 'light' style. However, I might be switching that up a bit... Dun. Dun. Dun!  
  
As far as updates go, this will be the last one for this week. The next few days will be spent reviewing, revising and smoothing out the plot kinks. Anyway, you guys know I'm on the ball when it comes to writing new chapters...but reviews help lots too. :P Expect a lengthier Chapter Six sometime this weekend.  
  
Again, reviewers never fail to amaze me. Thank you so much for your comments, guys! ^_^ You're awesome.   
  
~ Azurite ~ Y' think? :P I love Kaiba's one liners... I heard he's a lot more sarcastic in the Manga and Japanese Version (alas, I haven't had to opportunity to neither read or see any of those :S ) so I'd like to see a few quotes from there. The 'Bubble Gum' one is his most famous though... I made reference to it ;) Yowch! Personally, I can't rollerblade either. LoL. Ice skate, I can do...but... uh... not blade. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~HieilovesBotan~ heh! ^_^; Thanks for the review! :D   
  
Mokuba's Official Glomper~ Awesome! LoL. You're quite a loyal reviewer indeed ;) Seto/Tea are awesome together. Thank you!  
  
~Silent Shadow1 ~ LoL. Priceless lines? Cool. That's just my weird sense of humor shining through O.o. Thanks for reviewing! :D  
  
~Malik Fan 03~ We'll see what they'll plan next ;) You almost got it right when you said dance club...but I was tentative about having them get too close too soon. You'll see what I have planned further. Arigato!  
  
~Sechskies~ Hehe! Another person that feels Kaiba's pain! Yipes. Rollerblades can be fun... only if you actually know how to skate---and not embarrass yourself! O.o Thanks for the comments ^_^  
  
~Mamano~ Heehee.. Yeah, I thought it was ridiculous at first... but I had to think of something non-threatening that he wasn't good at for that part... and something cute, anyway. I don't if it was actually believable, but I tried. It would certainly be priceless to see over all. You're the third person who has commented on falling on their butt while blading. Guess you can relate to Kaiba....**nervous chuckle**  
  
As always, thank you for taking the time to review!  
  
~kagome87~ Will do! Thanks! :D 


	6. The Score

~*~*~*~*~  
  
FULL CIRCLE  
  
Chapter Six - The Score  
  
Don't tell me that you don't like anything about me  
  
I see it in your eyes that look and you think I don't notice...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They spent of the afternoon at the arcade, Kaiba effortlessly kicking her butt in every single game that they played. He looked bore most the time, dropping haughty comments that derogated Tea's prowess as a gamer faster than the pixilated bombs on her digitized player character. Kaiba wasn't challenged and he didn't hesitate to say so.   
  
He went off to answer the challenge of a bunch of more experienced players, leaving Tea to wander the arcade alone.  
  
"That's okay, I'll practice," she told him optimistically, glazing over the fact that she was upset because she was not up to his standards as a gaming opponent. Tea knew she was never really good at video games, and she didn't expect him to be impressed----but it felt as if he was shunning more than just her gaming abilities. He didn't see her as his equal, whether as a corresponding, player-character or as a human being.  
  
Tea fought back the urge to add a sarcastic remark to the tail end of her sentence. They argued enough as it was---this entire day had showed nothing but the relentless hostility that existed between them. She, quite frankly, was tired of bickering with him.   
  
Kaiba, however, could not seem to sustain the urge to throw in a nasty retort. "You can practice all you want, Gardner. Where actual thinking is involved, you're at a loss."  
  
Needless to say, it took a lot of willpower to swallow THAT. He left her red and fuming, leaning against one of the game machines with her arms crossed. "The nerve of that guy..."  
  
"You're actually going to take that?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
She turned around in surprise to see a young girl with light-blue pigtails and a red baseball cap standing at the machine which Tea was leaning against. She had bright, yellow eyes and was dressed in a t-shirt that said "Boys Suck." She couldn't have been more than nine years old.  
  
"I said, you're going to take that from a BOY?"  
  
Tea blinked. "Uh... I'm not exactly good at these things."  
  
The only reason Tea had come here in the first place was because she wanted Kaiba to do something that he enjoyed--- gaming. Apparently, he didn't seem to appreciate the gesture all that much.   
  
"So?" The little girl put her hands on her hips. "You can't let him talk to you like that! Guys think that girls can't play games---they march in here all high and mighty and think they're better than everyone. Hah!" She tipped the brim of her cap to accentuate her point. "That is, until they get a load of me! My names Miko. What's yours?"  
  
"Tea."   
  
"Nice to meetcha, Tea." She winked, shaking her hand. "If you want, I can give you some pointers so you can kick that jerk's arrogant butt."  
  
"You don't understand, Miko. He's really good at this."  
  
"So? So am I!"  
  
"No," Tea shook her head. "I mean, he dedicates his life to these things... his entire career, even. That good."  
  
"Sounds like a geek."   
  
Tea smiled at this. Yes, perhaps Seto Kaiba was a bit of a computer-nerd. Not the contemporary-type, mind you...but a nerd none the less. This simple, childish retort made her feel a little better.   
  
Miko grinned. "That's okay, my dad owns a game company--- Virtu-o Hex, ever heard of it?"---Tea shook her head.---"That's okay. We're just starting out; Kaibacorp is the game giant here, but it won't be for long!   
  
At this, Tea nearly laughed aloud. She wondered whether she should tell Miko that the aforementioned 'arrogant jerk' was really Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, jerking her thumb, "I get a lot of practice with games because I get to test out the products, so I'm pretty experienced. Still want pointers?"  
  
Tea nodded, somewhat amused by the situation. "Sure, why not?"  
  
*~*~  
  
"Alright! Go Tea!"  
  
The brunette grit her teeth, sweat sliding down the sides of her face as she gripped the controller harder. Behind her, Miko looked on, throwing in a few cheers here and there. It was amazing to think that she had gotten to such a high level when only two hours before, had been losing miserably to Seto Kaiba.  
  
"You're doing it! C'mon..." Miko shouted. There was a pause as Tea scored. "Yes! Five more points and you've got the highest score!"  
  
Tea grinned. High score? Her? At some silly shooting game? She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself. She was never good at video games--- Yugi had given her his game boy once and she had broken it out of frustration. She had been convinced ever since that time that she was content to be standing in the sidelines and cheering...  
  
However, now she was having second thoughts. This was kind of fun...  
  
"YES!"  
  
The words "NEW HIGH SCORE: Faith_Magician182" flashed on the screen. Tea turned around to look at her younger companion, her face glowing triumphantly. Miko gave her the thumbs-up and winked.   
  
"I knew you could do it, Tea. Congrats."  
  
"Thanks a lot Miko," Tea nodded at her, stepping away from the booth proudly to let the next person in line take their turn. "You've been a great help. I've been going about these things wrong."  
  
"Nah, all you needed was somebody to show you the ropes."  
  
Tea sweat-dropped. Not too long ago, Yugi and Joey had taken it upon themselves to give her private lessons in the ways of gaming. Unfortunately, what happened was that they often found themselves far too absorbed in the game to really show her anything.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Hey listen, I have to get going...but I wanted to give you these," the young girl reached into her pockets and produced two orange tickets and handed them to Tea. The words read: VIRTU-HEX-VIRTUAL PALAZZO--- Admit One, GUEST PASS.'  
  
Tea gave her a puzzled look.   
  
Miko only shrugged. "Remember I told you my dad owns a game company? Well, he has this Virtual Arcade thing opened not too far from here. You can take your jerky friend and kick his butt in laser tag----free of charge."  
  
The brunette grinned. "Thanks, that's very generous of you---and you really helped me a lot today."  
  
"No problem," she tipped her cap. "I'll be seeing you around, Tea. Good luck."  
  
"'Bye ."  
  
Tea watched Miko retrieve her backpack from the floor and head towards the exit, before looking back down at the tickets. Good. Now she and Kaiba had something to do tomorrow. She was pretty sure he might be into this sort of thing---he certainly adapted to the arcade. She hadn't seen him the whole time she had spent playing games with Miko-and as far as she knew now, perhaps she wouldn't be so bad either. Heck, if she could get a high-score at any kind of video-game, she could definitely take Seto Kaiba on for laser-tag.  
  
Speak of the devil. Tea turned around and saw him heading towards her. She slipped the tickets into her purse and waited for him to approach her.  
  
"Ready to go? I'm getting bored of this place--- there's nobody around here worth beating."  
  
Here was her chance.   
  
"Not so fast, Kaiba." She had a sly smile on her face. "One more game---you and I."  
  
He seemed somewhat taken aback by her proposition. However, it was only momentary before that wry smirk chiseled itself back onto his stony face. "Haven't I beaten you enough already, Gardner?"   
  
"One more try, tough guy, and we'll see who's got who beat."  
  
Kaiba sniggered slightly to himself, before crossing his arms. "If you like losing so much, why didn't you just say so?" He nodded at her. "Pick your game."  
  
Tea's eye twinkled; she knew Seto Kaiba would never pass up a challenge (nor would he pass up the opportunity to slide in a snide comment or two.) Quite frankly, she wasn't entirely confident she would win, but his entire manner screamed arrogance---something Tea never really appreciated---and she forced herself to believe that she had a chance.  
  
Miko was a good teacher, after all---Tea, although certainly far from the best, knew she was a lot more challenging opponent than previously. Just surprising Seto Kaiba would be enough.  
  
"This one," she pointed to the fighting game she and Miko had been playing for the last hour and a half. The girl had divulged all the game's secrets---including the best player characters, signature moves and quick ways to gain experience points. At least she'd be on the same page as Kaiba.  
  
Coins deposited and hands gripped firmly on the controllers, Tea looked up at Kaiba with a mischievous grin. She was infectious. He tried to ignore her.  
  
However, even as the game flashed "START" Kaiba knew he wouldn't be able to not-acknowledge her there---and it wasn't just because she was his challenger. He had been watching her earlier today as she played with that blue-haired, younger girl across the arcade. Her determination was admirable, even if it was just to beat a stupid little game. She was stubborn and she wasn't prepared to give up---and the fact that she had the nerve to challenge him again, made her all the more...  
  
Attractive? That wasn't the word. Intriguing...for one of Yugi's friends, anyway.   
  
Still, there was denying that 'attractive' could've been yet another adjective Kaiba could use to describe her, but he had a hard time admitting this to himself. Tea was a pretty girl, if Seto Kaiba had ever acknowledged one. An annoyingly intriguing, pretty girl.  
  
'Round 4 Over. Faith_Magician187 in lead...304 points. BlueIce_Dragon18 ....297 points.'  
  
Tea nearly shouted in joy upon seeing the point-rally. She looked up at Kaiba triumphantly.   
  
"Ready to lose yet, Kaiba?"   
  
He grit his teeth; he was losing his concentration. "You just got lucky."  
  
"Hah," Tea grinned, and turned her attention back to the screen.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, after taking turns at first places each round and exchanging playful banter (at least, Tea thought it was playful...she hardly thought that Kaiba was taking this seriously at all) he pulled through the last level and took the high score, Tea behind a rough, seventy-four points.   
  
Still, despite the fact that she lost, she couldn't help but beam at her small victory. That point-gap between them had shrunken considerably from over three-hundred just the previous hour.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You lost," Kaiba told her after they left the arcade. They were heading back towards Domino Park. The evening had painted the sky a brilliant orange and violet tapestry. "I don't see why you're so happy."  
  
Tea shrugged. "You can't deny that I made some progress"---she whipped around, throwing an accusing finger in his face--- "And you also can't say I didn't have you on your toes that one round."  
  
"Like I said, lucky..."  
  
"Hah! You're still on for tomorrow, if you want."  
  
"Not again."  
  
"Afraid I'm going to whomp your butt?" Tea grinned cheekily.  
  
Kaiba almost laughed. Almost. "I doubt that, Gardner. I'm not into second-rate arcades."  
  
"What about a virtual reality Palazzo?" She brandished the tickets in front of him. "Check what I scored."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Virtu-Hex? That sorry company? Please, Gardner, let's occupy our time with something else."  
  
"Oh? Like what else?"  
  
"Kaibaland."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
He shot her a look. "If I must spend anymore time with you, then please, let me pick the activities lest I die of boredom."  
  
By this time, Kaiba had noticed that he had accidentally walked Tea home. As much as he hated to admit it, there was certainly something about this girl. He never lost focus like this...and the fact that he was giving into her playful banter was an entirely different thing upon itself.   
  
  
  
He wondered if he was losing he touch---and he wondered if she noticed.  
  
"Well excuse me, you're not exactly Mr. Excitement either." They had stopped walking. Tea crossed her arms and looked him square in the face---she was wearing a rather peculiar smile.   
  
It made him slightly nervous. Only slightly.   
  
"Be ready tomorrow at eight," he told her stiffly, ignoring the fact that she neither disagreed or agreed to their plans tomorrow. If he turned his back to leave, he would've made his statement. He would've had the hand of control--- like he so rightfully deserved.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted after him. "Where are you going!? I'm not done talking to you!"  
  
"Eight sharp, tomorrow morning, Gardner." He told her without turning around. "Call it a field trip."  
  
Tea watched him leave, frustration boiling beneath her skin. For five minutes there, she actually thought she had gotten to Seto Kaiba--- they were talking normally...and that bit at the arcade, he was actually being somewhat amiable.   
  
But of course, being Seto Kaiba, he had to throw in a stint of his stubbornness. Tea walked up to her door, about to curse him for being so damn incompetent when an odd notion struck her...  
  
He had just agreed, without any excuses or arguments, to spend the entire day with her tomorrow.  
  
'Is he really taking this challenge that seriously?'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter Six.   
  
A/N: This chapter was **murder** to get through... I don't like it in the least. Mind you, I've already re-written about half of what I have of Full Circle, but I've decided that I'm going to keep what I have for now and slowly replace chapters. However, I didn't want to keep anyone waiting.   
  
Next part should see a bit of action.  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed... ^_^ 


End file.
